Betrayal
by weirdo1984
Summary: Oz Cheats on Willow with Buffy


Title: Betrayal

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Oz Cheats on Willow With Buffy.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

Willow and Xander were walking to the Bronze. They were walking by an alley then they heard a noise. The both got out stakes and holy water; they started walking down the alley. They did not expect to see what they were about to. Oz and Buffy making out.

"Oz? Buffy?" Willow asked, "Wh…what's going on?"

Xander was holding Willow steady.

"Willow, Xander how's it going?" Buffy asked

"What…Why?" Willow asked not sure what to say

"What this?" Oz asked pointing between himself and Buffy

"Duh wolf-boy." Xander said

"Well we have been seeing each other for about a month." Oz stated

"Oh my god." Willow breathed

"Wills let's get out of here." Xander said leading his best friend out of the alley. Willow was crying, and Xander got her back to her place. They sat on the couch and Xander held her.

"Shh it's ok." Xander said gently

"No he said he loved me I believed him." Willow cried, "Last night I thought it meant something."

"Will did you and Oz?" Xander asked

"Yea." Willow said quietly

"Oh Willow I am so sorry." Xander said and rocked her back and forth for an hour. When she calmed down she told him she wanted to be alone. After he left Willow went to here room and started up the computer. She needed to get her mind off of Oz. She log onto MSN and saw Cordy was online.

QC: Hey how's it going?

WW: Hi fine you?

QC: Great I finally have a date with Gunn.

WW: That's great.

QC: How are you and Oz?

WW: DON'T ASK!

QC: Whoa what's up?

WW: I don't want to talk about it.

QC: Ok what are you doing for the summer?

WW: Nothing

QC: Wanna come down here?

WW: I don't know.

QC: Come on we haven't see you in forever. Bring Xander.

WW: Fine. I will ask if he wants to

QC: Willow are you ok? You seem a bit off

WW: Sorry, listen I am going to go. I'll talk to Xan and be up tomorrow ok?

QC: Great see you then bye

WW: bye

Willow logged off and picked up the phone

"Hello?" Xander's voice came over the phone

"Hey Xan." Willow said

"Will you ok?" Xander asked

"Fine, Listen Cordy wants to know if we want to go up for the summer." Willow stated

"Cool when do we leave?" Xander asked

"Tomorrow you wanna spend the night here? Then we can leave early?" the redhead asked

"Sure. I'll pack and be over ok? I'll stop off at the store and pick up some stuff ok?" Xan asked

"Sounds good see you soon, bye." Willow said and hung up

Willow went and packed her bag. Xander was over half and hour later. The two friends talked for a few hours then Xander feel asleep. Willow stayed awake every time she closed her eyes she saw Oz and Buffy.

It was nine when the two started their way to L.A. That morning Oz phoned Willow and told her that he never really loved her that he was just using her to get with Buffy and that getting into her pants was just a bonus. After she got off the phone all she said was 'lets go'. They didn't say a word the entire drive. They pulled up to the hotel around one.

"I'll grab the bags Wills." Xander said

"Thanks." Willow said softly. Willow started her way up the sidewalk when Xander grabber her arm.

"Willow, what did Oz say on the phone this morning?" Xander asked

Willow put her head down. "That he never loved me. That he just was just with me to get to know Buffy more, and that getting in my pants was just a bonus." Willow whispered

"I'm going to kill him." Xander said angrily

"Forget it Xander." Willow said. They walked to the door. She opened the door and Xander and her walked in.

"Willow, Xander I'm glad you come." Cordy said giving them a hug. "Willow what's wrong?"

"Oz broke up with me to be with… Buffy." Willow said softly

"What? Oh Will I'm sorry." Cordy said, "Xander why don't you go say hi to Angel, Gunn, Wes and Lorne."

"Sure." Xander said he knew that was his cue to leave. He walked to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Angel's voice came though the door. Xander open the door and took a look at his best friend before walking in.

"Hey guys." Xander said closing the door behind him

"Xander how are you?" Angel asked shaking his hand

"Ok and you?" Xander asked

"Good glad you come down." Angel said.

Xander greeted the other three men in the room.

"Why don't we go out to the lobby and see Cordy and Willow." Wesley suggested

"No. Will and Cordy are talking they need time." Xander said

"What's wrong?" Gunn asked

"Willow will have to tell you that it is not my place to say." Xander explained

In The Lobby

"I can't believe Oz and Buffy did that! And what Oz said to you." Cordy said angrily

"I know but there's nothing I can do." Willow said

"You loved him didn't you?" Cordy asked

"Yes, but Cordy have you ever been in love with two people at once?" Willow asked

"No, but I think it's possible." Cordy answered, "You love Angel don't you?"

"Yea." Willow said softy. "Why don't we go say hi to everyone?"

"Ok let's go." Cordy said walking to the office that the men were in. Cordy walked in Willow right behind

"Hey guys." Cordy said the four men stood up

"Hi." Willow said

"Hi Willow." Angel said giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"Hi Angel. I'm ok you?" Willow asked

"I'm good, glad you could come." Angel said

"Hello Willow." Gunn said giving her a hug

"Hi you are looking good." Willow said

"Thank you, you too." Gunn said

"Willow it is so good to see you." Wes said

"You too Wesley." Willow said, "Hello Lorne."

"Hi sweetie. Oh you poor thing." Lorne said everyone looked at him

"How? I didn't sing." Willow said

"You don't have to the pain is waving off of you." He said

"Oh." Willow said and looked down

"Willow what's wrong?" Angel asked. Xander went and stood beside her.

"Will you should tell them." Xander said

"Ok can I have some coffee first? Then I'll tell you guys." Willow said

"Sure I'll go make some." Gunn said then left to the kitchen.

The rest of them walked into the lobby. Willow sat on the couch Cordy and Xander on either side of her. Gunn came out a minute later with the coffee.

"Thank you." Willow said and then went on to tell them about the last night. "The night before Oz and I…" she didn't need to finish. "This morning Oz called and told me he had just been with me to get close to Buffy and that getting in my pants was just a bonus." She finished quietly

"What?! That little bastard." Angel said with hatred

"Oh Willow I'm sorry." Wes said

"Me too. You are too good for that guy." Gunn said

"Thanks, I'm going to call Giles and let him know where we are." Willow said

She walked to the phone and called him. Fifteen minutes later she returned.

"What did Giles say?" Xander asked

"A lot, he is really pissed at Buffy and Oz. Ripper came out a bit." Willow stated, "It took me ten minutes to calm him down."

"Whoa Buff and Oz are in for it now." Xander replied

"Yea I think they are." Angel added

"Glad I am not the one he is mad at." Cordy said

"He says 'hi' to everyone too." Willow said, "Um… would it be ok if I took a nap? I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sure Willow, I'll show you to your room. Xander I will take your bag up to your room for you." Angel said

"Thanks." Xander replied

Angel took Willow up stairs and showed her to her room.

"Thanks Angel." Willow said with a small smile

"Not a problem Little One. I'm sorry for everything you are going through. I'm glad you're here though." Angel said

"Thanks Angel, I'm glad we came I've missed you." Willow said

"I've missed you too." Angel replied. Then sat beside her

"So how are things here?" Willow asked

"Things are good. We are keeping busy." Angel answered

"That's good." Willow said. The two friends for an hour Willow finally woke up at six. She grabbed a shower, she was feeling much better. She walked down to the lobby everyone was sitting around talking and laughing.

"Hey are you guys having fun without me?" Willow asked sticking her lower lip out.

"Of course not Wills, we never have fun unless you're here." Xander said laughing

"Good." Willow said with a smile then sat next to Angel

"You're looking better kitten." Lorne said

"Thanks I feel better." Willow replied

"I'm glad." Angel said squeezing her hand

"So what do we want to do tonight?" Cordy asked

"Let's go dancing." Willow said

"Great." Xander said. Everyone went and got ready then headed to a club.

Chapter 2

They were all sitting at the table talking, when Willow's cell rang.

"Bet its Giles." Willow said with a smile, "Hello?"

"Will." Buffy's voice came over the phone.

"What do you want?" Willow asked coldly

"I wanted to see how you are doing." Buffy said

"And you care because?" Willow asked

"You're my best friend." Buffy stated

"No ex-friend." Willow corrected

"Come on Wills, its not my fault Oz loves me." Buffy said

"Get off it Buffy you only called to rub my nose in it. But you know what I don't care. I have friends who care about me and who I care for. I don't need you or Oz." Willow stated

"Friends? What friends?" Buffy asked

"Don't sound so surprised I have friends outside you and Xander." Willow said

"Who?" Buffy asked

"Do you want names or would you rather talk to them?" Willow asked

Cordy put her hand out and Willow handed the phone to her.

"Hey Buff." Cordy said coldly

"Who is this? Cordy?" Buffy asked

"Wow Buffy you're smarted then you look." Cordy said. She then handed the phone to Gunn

"Hello." Gunn said

"Who's this?" Buffy asked

"Gunn." He said then passed the phone to Lorne

"Hello." Lorne said

"Who the hell is this?" Buffy asked

"Kitten such language. This is Lorne." He answered then handed the phone to Wesley

"Hello Buffy." Wesley said

"Wesley? What are you doing there?" Buffy asked

"I work with Angel." Wesley answered then Angel took the phone from him

"Hello Buffy." Angel said

"Angel? How are you?" Buffy asked sweetly

"I've been better." Angel said

"Oh Willow's bothering you. Just tell her to get lost." Buffy replied

"No, Buffy. I am not happy because a close friend of mine was hurt by her so-called best friend." Angel stated then handed the phone back to Willow.

"See Buffy I have friends that care about me and that I care about." Willow said

"Yeah five male friends." Buffy stated

"Yea and?" Willow asked

"You're such a slut; you're fucking all of them. One that is my ex-boyfriend." Buffy said

"Oh come on Buffy. I'm not sleeping with anyone. Unlike you who've slept with almost everyone in Sunny Dale." Willow said and hung up.

"Nice one Willow." Cordy laughed

"Yea nice." Xander said with a smile.

Angel was quiet.

"Oh Angel I am so sorry I shouldn't have said that." Willow apologized

"No Willow its ok. I don't have feelings for her anymore. I don't even know who she is anymore." Angel said with a smile

"So Buff thinks you're sleeping with all of us huh?" Xander asked, "I'm the only one that has been in bed with you."

"What?!" Cordy and Angel yelled

"Xander we slept in the same bed, that's it." Willow said smacking him upside the head.

"Ow." Xander pouted

"Hey I want you dance. Any takers?" Willow asked

"I'll dance." Angel said

"Great come one." Willow said. A slow song came on. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and Willow wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is nice." Angel said

"Yea it is." Willow said then ran her fingers through his hair.

"So how are you doing?" Angel asked Willow looked up at him

"I'm good. Oz and I weren't meant to be. He's not the only guy out there that I love." Willow stated.

"Who else do you love?" Angel asked

"Why do you want to know?" Willow asked raising an eye brow

"Just wondering anyone I know?" Angel asked

"Yes." Willow answered

"Have you told him?" Angel questioned

"No and I don't plan on it." Willow said

"Why not?" Angel asked

The song ended and they headed back to the table.

"Because he's like one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that." Willow answered

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Xander asked

"Willow is in love with someone and won't tell me who." Angel pouted

"Oh like that is going to work." Willow laughed

"Wills just tell him." Cordy said

"No." Willow said

"Please?" Angel asked giving her his puppy dog eyes

"Fine." Willow gave in. She stood up and walked over to Angel. She bent her head down and kissed him. Then walked back to her seat. Everyone was in shock except Cordy who was smiling.

"Me?" Angel asked

"Duh." Cordy said

"Really?" Angel asked

"Yes." Willow answered her face bright red. Angel got up and walked over to the redhead and kissed her passionately.

"Wow" Willow said once they pulled apart.

"Yea." Angel said smiling. All their friends were smiling.

"Love you Angel." Willow said softly

"Love you too Little One." Angel said then kissed her again.

THE END


End file.
